Till the end The final battle
by jasmin flower
Summary: Complete! Yitkah Raven, An elf in Hogwarts, Earns Draco's friendship. To save lives, they know what needs to be done. Rated for language. Please R&R! Finally fixed spelling!
1. Feast of the Innocence

Disclaimer- The only thing I own here is Yitkah. And yes, I have the ability to win court cases to her. She is mine! Unfortunately, that is all that is mine. Nothing else. Thank you.  
  
Feast of the innocence-  
  
Another nameless face in the crowd. That's all I am. That's all I've wanted to be, till this summer.  
  
Yitkah Raven. An elf, and a damn beautiful one if I might add. Slytherin 5th year. Floor length black billowing robes, Even Professor Snape had asked me where I got them, Floor length white priestess gown, Priestess' are chosen at their birth, and waist length blonde hair. Considering I am a regalia elf, standing nearly six foot and with my straight blonde hair, never leaving out the six braids and the beads with my status as well as my accomplishments, and my large jade green eyes, I should be someone who stands out. I've made a few friends, but there is no one who really knows me. Just my companionship shows anything of me.  
  
Till this summer, that's all I've wanted to be. That's all I am. Another nameless face in the crowd.  
  
My parents are from Legolas. Fitting, the popularity that name has gotten recently. The oldest Elvin city, Named after Legolas, the singular spirit of the fighter. Years ago, a human teenager walked in. No specific reason other than to see what was in the woods. A muggle boy, who practically lived with us for years, before wrighting of our stories of how the humans came to be. He felt he was wrighting a new bible. The rest of the world still make movies and worship him at sci-fi conventions.  
  
I love sci-fi conventions. No one thinks of my pointed ears, or the garb of my birthright. Only of my creativity and the preciseness of my appearance. If they only knew...  
  
The slytherin table is nearly full. I'm sitting between a girl who keeps giving me nasty glares for sitting to near her 'man' and a man named- 'Crab'? I don't know his name, nor the rest of him. Not a bad thing, really.  
  
The speech begins.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry. Before we begin the sorting there is a few notices. Everyone please welcome our new music teacher, Jasmin Evans. Due to the rumor that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor position is cursed, I would like to welcome back Remus Lupin. A notice was sent to all parents about this a month ago, And your parents have decided, as many of you know, That even as a werewolf, Professor Lupin is the best teacher we've had in years. With the tough times ahead, parents decided to allow Professor Lupin this position."  
  
Oh. Were we supposed to clap?  
  
"The forest is off limits to all students, as is the third floor on the right. Though we've , er, removed the reason, we've yet to find suitable accommodations for 'Fluffy'."  
  
Fluffy?  
  
"I will not lie to you. This year will be hard on us all. There is a chance that loved ones will be taken away after the rebirth of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named.' For this reason, All heads of house have taken a course in counseling."  
  
Counseling? I thought that's what they already were. The school council.  
  
"Any notices will be delivered by the head of house, and please feel free to speak to your head of house if you receive one of these notices, or if you feel you simply need to get things off your chest. If you do not feel... Secure... speaking with your head of house,"  
  
Why is he looking at our table?  
  
"Please feel free to visit my office.  
  
On to the sorting."  
  
That was odd. I must ask what he meant by counseling.  
  
The rest of the visit in the Great hall was interesting for lack of a better word. There never seems to be real food at the Feast of the innocence. That's what we call it. If your sorted into slytherin, you learn treachery from day one. After your first day, you've lost all of your childish naivety of innocence. Sad, really. I quickly eat an apple, which earned an odd look from the blond boy two seats down, 'Malfoy' I think his name is, and excuse myself to the slytherin commons. Professor Snape shoots me a distasteful look as I head out the door.  
  
I sit in the commons and sketch. One thing I do rather well, if I say so myself. That blonde boy, for some odd reason, seems the first image that comes to mind. Most of the way through my sketch, the other slytherins pour through the door like a heard of sheep. I sit steady at the fire and continue my sketch till a sentence wafts past my ears.  
  
"Very good, Lady Raven. Your skill is impressive." I turn to see him beaming over my shoulder. The same blond hair. "Thank you, Malfoy. Would you like to keep it?" He looks thoughtful for a moment before responding. "Actually, yes. Thank you." He says, trying to act impassive on the subject, but is not totally able to hide his enthusiasm.  
  
"Students. Please listen." When did Professor Snape come in? "I have a few notices of my own." He did not continue till the room was silent. Which was immediate. " Rules this year are not to be broken. Though the dementours will not be- visiting this year, security will be rather high. No wandering in the halls after nine. The only reason you may break this is in an extreme emergency, such as fire, murder, or other things of similar sorts. No fighting in the hallways. Malfoy! This is important! No fighting! Even with Potter. There is a chance, If the Minister of magic chooses, That you may all be searched for the dark mark. If you have this mark, Please meet me immediately outside the Headmasters' office. If you do not offer this information willingly, It may be considered betrayal if found later. Please, Just use common sense this year. Malfoy, Raven, Please follow me." I nod and cork my ink closing my quill lightly in the cover of my notebook before following. We follow just into the hallway.  
  
"Miss Raven, It is known to me that you can sense large losses in life. If you feel this, Please tell either me or Dumbledore immediately. This is merely a safety precaution, as I no longer am able to...never mind. If this gets to be too much for you, Please see me, Dumbledore, or Pomphrey. You will be excused from class if the burdon becomes too much for you or if you sense many deaths at once."  
  
"Yes, Professor." I've dealt with feeling deaths only a few times prior to this. It has not affected me before, I see no reason it should now. "Thank you." Hey, I'm polite. "That will be all, Miss Raven." I turn to find the sanctuary in the commons when I see Professor Snape hand Malfoy a black envelope. The first notice. I hurry on to bed as quickly as possible, knowing that the blonde with a bad temper is going to explode. This is going to be an interesting year.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you for reading. Please read and review. If you like this so far, Please feel free to read my other stories. 


	2. A Little on Life

Disclaimer- I own my o/c. She is technically not me, I really do own her. That's all I own. No other characters, places or items. This world belongs to J.K. Rawlings, Except the names and references owned by J.R.R. Tolkien. I don't own him either.  
  
A little on life-  
  
I sit on my bed and look out the window. Not the same surroundings from the last two months. Legolas was a city within a still living tree. If you looked out the windows you would see a forest as feral as a lioness. As tame as a kitten. The city of my home was one of severe contradiction. Only one thing has yet to be contradicted about it. It is beautiful.  
  
Not like this. These trees are probably no older than a few hundred years. The oldest probably near seven hundred. I guess some may see it as beautiful. It's definitely spacious.  
  
Oh, Time for me to go eat.  
  
P.O.V. Change   
  
She went and sat at the slytherin table, looking rather sullen. She had rather few friends, the two she was most near had graduated before break. She sat and glanced around the room, looking quite bored, and only looked better than grim when she noticed the food had appeared. As usual, Her vegetarian lifestyle lead her past the eggs and meats to retrieve two slices of toast and another apple. Maybe elves didn't need protein. She nibbled her toast down, Devoured the apple quickly and grabbed a banana and an orange. She devoured these just as quickly, and stuck a piece of the orange rind on her tongue. She sucked on it for a moment before pulling it from between her tongue and lip and drank from her canteen before drinking from her pumpkin juice.  
  
The liquid from her canteen was an elvin potion made to heighten awareness, and sharpen senses. It was made entirely from tree bark, water and a clear quartz crystal. The tree bark could only be found by the best experts, and had to be prepared in an extremely precise manner. The water flowed from a specific river near her home and was magically filtered, and the crystal was to extract any negative effects into itself. An interesting potion to say the least. Professor Snape had tried many times to reproduce it, and had failed. It was costly, but her family had more money than they knew what to do with, seeing as though till recently, she had offered her services as a high priestess to Legolas.  
  
Many of the people had refused not to pay for the services. Though it was customary for her not to take payment, the many people told her to take it as an offering, to buy herself potions, clothing and anything she may want or need to make herself feel at best. This seven years was paid in three marriages, three Acquaintance Processions, (A baby's passage to this world) and about three Thanking the Spirit ceremonies. (Thanking the spirits of the forest for their protection after taking wood or food) This was done in one day.  
  
Now she was beginning to regret her actions. She had pleaded her parents to send her here. To let her learn of the outside world. It had taken her about two years to talk her parents into it, and about ten seconds to talk the headmaster into it. She felt it important to attend this specific school, and at six years old, her determination was eventually considered the gods' will.  
  
She jumped from her table and glided towards the door. she turned after feeling she was being watched. Professor Snape had an odd look on his face. She gave him a smile to show all was well, but it didn't help. She finally found a gryffendor boy and Malfoy staring at her. She smiled at them both and turned to return to her quarters.  
  
"Harry! Did you see that? An elf! She's beautiful!"  
  
"Ron, I'm not even as bad as you! What, was she veela as well?"  
  
"Boys."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Thank you for reading! Please review! 


	3. Of Elves in Potion

Disclaimer- I own my o/c and my puter. I don't own this reality, These characters, places or items that were made by J.K. Rawlings or J.R.R. Tolkien. Thank you.  
  
'Potions first class? Last year it was fourth period.' Yitkah thought as she walked down the hall. The dungeons were dark and dreary. The sunlight didn't even have a window nor crack to appear through. She sniffed at the stale air and it felt oddly inviting. Familiar. She stopped in front of the door and readjusted her book, bag and cloak before opening the door. Professor snape had not yet appeared, and many of the students sat around chatting about random subjects. She found a gryffendor girl sitting alone at a table and tapped her on the shoulder. "Might I accompany you?" She pulled her nose from her book and looked up. She looked startled for a brief moment than asked, "You'd sit with me? A gryffendor?"  
  
"Unless you're waiting on someone else, Yes." She gauged her possible new partner before agreeing and introducing herself.  
  
"Good morning. I am Hermione Granger."  
  
"Yitkah Raven. Pleased to meet you." Hermione looked questioningly before asking, "I thought all slytherins hated gryffendors. You don't?" Yitkah returned her glare before speaking. "There's more to one than what their strong points are. Why should I hate what I don't know?" This response seemed to please Hermione. "You're an elf. I've read elves age slower than humans."  
  
"That would be true."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen. Same as you. We age the same as you till we reach our first Comborum. Then we slow then stop aging. We can stop anywhere between twenty and eighty."  
  
"What is a Comborum?" Yitkah smiled at the girls curiosity and eagerness to learn, without fear or predgudice. "That is a ceremony where we eat from an animal. It happens as a priestess deems it necessary, unless another priestess protests it. It usually happens during war or a time of death, as we are immortal, death to us brings only illness. The meat may quell the illness, but will result in the age slowing."  
  
Hermione looked fascinated, and this was the first time people here had asked about her culture, therefore Yitkah was amused. Snape entered the room, Giving Yitkah an odd glance before looking over the room. This was the first it had been noticed, but there were four gryffendors and two slytherin missing from the room. They must have received notices.  
  
"Welcome once again to potions. I'm hoping this year turns out better than last year, as there were many explosions and melted cauldrons," He glared at Neville longbottom before continuing. "The potions prepared this year will be much harder than last year..."  
  
That's when it hit.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you for reading! Please read and review, as reviews make the world go round! 


	4. Death and Confusion

Disclaimer- I own Yitkah. That's all. Nothing more.  
  
Death and confusion-  
  
A stabbing pain was felt in Yitkah's hip and she shook her head. Professor Snape continued his speech, but all she could do was listen to the screaming in her head and the slashing and blood that flowed from the images that covered her eyes. Women. About thirty of them were being murdered. The feeling in the room was unfamiliar, and she felt her stomach clench. What was this? Terror, and fear. Joy and thrill. And something else. Yitkah's head spun at the emotions filling her. She was not unused to emotions, but they were never like this at all. This feeling that filled her head as she walked to one of the bodies and placed her hand in the red pool beneath it...  
  
Her eyes fixed on a corner of the floor. She was in the potion class fully again. She stood, unsure of what she'd just seen and felt. She knew what had happened, but was so... It was an emotion, but it was a thought process as well. It finally struck her. Confusion. She was confused. Why were the women screaming? They were so terrified. The full potency of the emotion in the room only confused her.  
  
She turned to Professor Snape, Her confusion complete on her face.  
  
"Miss Raven, Are you alright?"  
  
"They killed them. All of them. I don't understand..." She was at a loss for words suddenly. She had no idea what to feel. When humans died, other humans were sad. This she knew. But she wasn't human. She wasn't even mortal. What was she supposed to feel?  
  
Professor Snape said something to the class before grabbing Yitkah around her shoulders and leading her out of the class and up a corridor. Yitkah wanted to walk as well, but couldn't think straight at all. They reached Dumbledore's office nearly fifteen minutes later, and the headmaster just stared at her for nearly three minutes. She'd heard Snape tell her to tell Headmaster Dumbledore what she'd seen, but she couldn't speak. After a few minutes she finally looked to Dumbledore and told him. "Approximately thirty muggle women were stabbed to death. There were humans in black cloaks and robes and white masks. I don't understand. I'm - Confused."  
  
"Why is that, Lady Raven?" Snape gave Dumbledore a startled look at the Lady title. "What were they? I felt so many emotions in the room. Such sadness. I don't understand. Is death sad? I know when death happens, humans are sad..."  
  
"And you don't know what you should feel. Is this correct?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore. I know very little emotions in comparisons to others in this school, but, I felt them. My head was flushed. I couldn't even think straight. Why does death bring this emotion? All mortals die. It's a fact. Do you all- Are facts to be sad?"  
  
"Not all facts, Lady Raven. Fear and sadness in death are due to the knowledge that the person or people will not be seen or spoken to again. The loss of their presence." Dumbledore's words made sense, but oddly did little to still her racing thoughts.  
  
After a moment, Snape finally mustered the courage to ask Dumbledore without fear of being totally rude. "Lady, Albus?" Dumbledore gave Snape a brief look of confusion before realizing what the question was. "Lady Raven is a high priestess in Legolas, Severus. Her parents and myself agreed on Lady. We felt, due to her status, miss would be too informal and high priestess would be to conspicuous."  
  
"In that case, I'm sorry for addressing you in such a manner earlier. I meant no disrespect." She nodded her apology. If this had been any other time she would have been shocked at his politeness, and this odd state of mind she was in was probably the meaning for his choice in words and tone. She still didn't understand...  
  
But she had procrastinated long enough. It was time to return to class. To think clearly. She took a swig of her canteen before asking to be excused and returning to class.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you for reading! Please read and review! 


	5. Notes and Questions

Disclaimer- Yitkah is my sole creation and I do own her. I own nothing else here. Story wise, Everything here either belongs to J.K. Rawlings, or J.R.R. Tolkien. Read the books to find who owns what.  
  
Yitkah spent the rest of the day concentrating on her work, but kept having her mind wander back to the murders. Her schoolwork lacked her enthusiasm, but her teachers seemed to understand. Dumbledore had explained to the teachers and students at lunch about her abilities, and told everyone to bring her to the office should she seem to act that she were somewhere else, if even for a second.  
  
Professor Trelawney, for once in her life, held her tongue of students deaths in Yitkah's presence. Yitkah whispered to an amused Blaise Zambini that it might be because Trelawney thought she was seeing the future, so Yitkah might call her on it. It may not be true, but it was funny.  
  
After dinner, Yitkah went to the commons, after her classes, and pulled out her notebook and quill. After a picture of her parents, she figured she might be getting homesick, she wrote to her parents.  
  
'Mother and Father,  
  
There will be many deaths in the near future. Please let the priestess' at the temple know this, and that I will petition any ceremonies that are affected by this. There is nothing these will do, and we feel that the murders will come to an end soon.  
  
Tell Uncle Xentrix that I may call upon his 'specialty' in the near future, to aid in the halting of Voldemort.  
  
High Priestess Yitkah Raven'  
  
Xentrix is an assassin for the city. Due to the fact that humans and elves have been separated till recently, the ministry of magic had not felt it safe to hire an elf, but if Yitkah had asked it as a personal favor...  
  
After a trip to the owlry, Malfoy walked into the commons, his eyes red, but not from crying. Yitkah felt it a losing bet that he'd ever cried. "You never got the picture yesterday." Yitkah held out the paper, and Malfoy took it, smiling for a moment. "I'd say that I'm sorry, and that I understood, but I don't understand the concept of death. I don't understand. For that, I am sorry." Malfoy looked confused for a moment, then looked as if he'd taken that as a compliment. Yitkah felt this as good a time as any to try and learn. "Can I ask you about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the death. What emotion you feel, and why? I don't understand them."  
  
Mafloy sat and looked thoughtful for a moment before he began. "They killed my mother. She recently divorced my father. I haven't seen her in about a month. I had my chance to say goodbye, and I guess that's better than how a lot of people have it. I'm sad that she's dead. I'll never see her again. I'll never get to tell her how my schooling is, or introduce her to a girlfriend. She'll never get to see me get married."  
  
"So you're not sorry that she's dead, but that you'll have her absence?"  
  
"I guess so. You've never had anyone you care about die?"  
  
"Elves are immortal. There was a girl once who had a tree fall on her. She died. But her parents were not sad. They knew they'd remember her, and that was what was important to them." Malfoy laughed. "Talk about sheltered!" Yitkah thought about this. "I still don't totally understand, but this did help me. Thank you."  
  
"You don't want to ask me anything else?"  
  
"I don't know what to ask." Malfoy laughed and nodded. "Thank you, Lady raven. This did make me feel better."  
  
"Please, You're not one of my teachers. Call me Yitkah."  
  
"Yit-kuh?"  
  
"Yit?"  
  
"Yit I can pronounce!" Malfoy laughed again, and Yit giggled. They stayed up till about eleven before retiring for the night.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review! Reviews make me remember to post...  
  
(Oh, I'm evil!) 


	6. Braids and Visions

Disclaimer- All I own is Yitkah.  
  
Yitkah woke early next morning to rebraid her strands. Five above her right ear, elvin given status.  
  
High priestess.  
  
Member of the council of Earth. (An elvin council of earth elemental magic.)  
  
Member of the council of Fire.  
  
Member of the council of wind.  
  
Member of the council of water.  
  
Three above her left ear, City given status.  
  
Giving the killing blow to nine animals attacking the city.  
  
City council member in high standing.  
  
Legolas assassin's guild. Only priestess to gain acceptance.  
  
She placed the beads onto the strands and went down early for breakfast. She ran into Malfoy in the commons.  
  
"Good morning, Yit. Sleep well?" Yitkah couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Malfoy. Thank-"  
  
"No. If I'm going to call you Yit, You call me Draco." Yitkah's smile grew. "Alright, Draco." She couldn't help but giggle slightly at Draco's smile.  
  
They talked all the way to the great hall and sat at the slytherin table, still devoid of sustenance. Draco finally asked. "I've noticed you drink from that canteen at least four times a day. What is it?"  
  
"An energy potion. Here, try it!" Draco looked slightly untrusting before taking a sip. "It's nearly flavorless! What's in it?"  
  
The food appeared, and Yit reached for an apple, drawing in a breath to answer, when she heard it.  
  
"NO!" She looked around the room to see who'd screamed when she heard other screams. Her vision grew fuzzy and then was replaced with the men in black robes with white masks. Men, women and children were being massacred, and all she could do was watch. After four or five deaths, she saw something that made her draw breath so fierce she felt her lungs might explode. Pointed ears. Elves. They were in Legolas.  
  
She turned and saw her mother and father lying on the floor in pools. Her father had his bow drawn and an arrow through his chest, and her mother had her athame in one hand, and a piece of parchment in the other. Her note. She turned again, and saw the masked figures disappearing. There were no survivors.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and had the figure pinned, athame at the throat in a second.  
  
"Yit! It's just me! Draco!" She looked at him for a moment before jumping away from him, as if he were on fire. She looked around the room, and there was not a set of eyes that were not on her, either in fear or just confused.  
  
"Damnit!" She screamed throwing her fist into the stone wall. She felt a slight snap and a burning and trickle. She looked towards the main table and nodded, turning and leaving the room.  
  
She was at Dumbledore's office for only a moment when she heard the footsteps. Dumbledore, Snape, Pomphrey and Draco were nearly running. "Mister Malfoy, Please return to the great hall! There is nothing you can do!"  
  
"Professor, she's my friend! She was there for me when I needed someone, and let's face it, You're not exactly nurturing for someone who has just seen death!" Dumbledore stopped at the gargoyle and spoke. "Chocolate wand. Lady Raven, Do you feel safe having Draco with you during this?"  
  
Yitkah looked at Draco for a moment. Taking this as a no, Draco got an accosted look for a moment just before she spoke. "Yes."  
  
If anyone had looked back at Draco as they ran up the stairs they would have seen him redden slightly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review! I'll love you! 


	7. The Meeting

Disclaimer- I own Yitkah. Nothing more.  
  
Yitkah sat in the chair across from Dumbledore, Snape at her left, Pomphrey bandaging her right hand and Draco stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"They have attacked. Legolas has no survivors." Dumbledore jumped from his chair, a look of shock and disbelief crossed his face. Snape spoke next. "No survivors? Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! My family has been murdered!" Draco's grip became firmer. "I'm sorry, Professor. I've never dealt with this before. I'm-"  
  
"You're angry and sad. I do understand." Snape nearly whispered. "I'm not sad. I'm pissed!" Draco flinched, but no one else seemed to notice her language. "Now I have to get a hold of the other elvin councils, and let them know. I need to let them know I can't take over for another seven years." Snape looked at her, totally confused. "I'm the heir to the throne of Legolas. I have to be twenty three before I become active queen."  
  
"You're a princess?" Draco gasped. "There is no status as princess to us. Now I am queen."  
  
Dumbledore finally returned to his chair. "Lady Raven, What do you need to do? Will you need to leave the school?" Yitkah thought momentarily.  
  
"I need to contact the other city councils. I need to contact Xentrix. I need to avenge the city." Draco looked horrified. "Yit, are you sure that's such a good idea? There are hundreds of them, and one of you." Yitkah looked him straight in the eye. "Unlike them, I'm trained thoroughly to kill. I'm the highest rank in the city of Legolas assassin's guild. The only one who's ever gained a higher rank is Xentrix. He lives in Chestershire Plaza. We will take him out. Professor Snape, Might I borrow your experiences in their routine, and your potions knowledge?"  
  
Snape gave her a calculating look, till she spoke again. "I can make you an honorary elf, as well as citizen of Legolas. I can give you all the information on how to make the potion of spirits." Snape smiled slyly. "Of course I'll help,- er, Your highness?"  
  
"Yit. No longer call me Raven, or Yitkah. Those names are trackable. Headmaster, If you don't mind, Might I borrow Malfoy, Potter, Weasley and Granger?"  
  
"Please!" Draco groaned. "Those idiots only escape on chance and luck!"  
  
"Besides," Snape continued, "We all know the Weasley and Granger families would never give permission. Without them, Potter's useless!"  
  
"Three days." Dumbledore looked at Yit. "Give me three days to contact the three families..."  
  
"Three?" Draco looked scandalized. "Mister Malfoy, Your father works for Voldemort. He would never give permission for you to 'betray' his boss. You'll be going on as an ambassador to strengthen human/elvin relations. Legally, your father doesn't need to be contacted for an ambassadorship, as long as you agree to it, and sign an ambassadorship waiver. No drugs, Drinking or sexual relations for the course of this, alright?"  
  
"No Sex? You take all the fun out of it!" Draco was practically on the floor laughing from the look on Dumbledore's face. "Where is it?" Draco grabbed a quill and looked around on the desk.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review! It makes me not drop boulders on Harry, Ron and Hermione! 


	8. Three Days

Disclaimer- To own this, I'd have to spend money and get papers from J.K. and court, and I'm broke. In other words, I own nothing here, save Yitkah. She's mine.  
  
Yitkah let the beautiful silver owl in through her window. It landed on her table and watched Yit as she pulled the thread holding a note to her leg. Yit thanked the owl and held out a treat to the bird, who nipped her affectionately on her finger before taking the treat and retreating back to the owlry.  
  
Chami  
  
I'm awaiting your arrival. Make sure you have your research, This book will take time. Till tomorrow, noon.  
  
Cthulu  
  
Good. Xentrix recieved her note. (A book is a mark, someone marked for death, And the names were given by the guild.)  
  
Potter's Aunt and uncle had to be contacted by phone. Snape had gone to Kings crossing and all he had to do was tell them there was a huge chance Harry might die and they agreed, even to taking the owl and signing the paper and returning it to the poor bird. Weasleys parents returned the signed note and another parchment which stated if they hadn't agreed, Ron would have run off anyways. Granger's parents returned the signed parchment with a list of special rules hermione had to follow on the trip.  
  
Snape had given Yit nearly forty pages of lists. Schedules, names, weaknesses. Yit packed these in a small bag, along with two sets of clothing, herbs and dried fruit.  
  
Her other bag was packed with potions Snape and herself had made. Polyjuice potion was always stored in Snape's private stores, four poisons, healing potions and of course three canteens of her usual energy potion. She had signed Snape as an honorary elvin citizen of Legolas, and gave him the specialized ingredients. He was so happy to gain the knowledge of how to make it, he didn't even care at giving her the entire store of polyjuice potion.  
  
Draco met her in the headmaster's office, and nearly died at the sight of her. She could not wear her priestess' robes out of the school, and was wearing her assassin cloths. black skin-tight pants, black poet shirt, knee- high black leather boots and an oddly grey cloak. Her braids had been pulled back, save the one for her death blows. To her people, tied back status is who is willing to pay for your head. After two or three, mostly anyone considers you too dangerous to go anywhere near. After a few moments, Harry, Ron and Hermione joined them, each with a small duffle bag.  
  
"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. I am Yitkah Raven. A pleasure to be working with you." They each nodded, refusing to tear their eyes from Draco.  
  
"This is a tainted mission! Draco will kill us while we're sleeping or something!" Ron blurted. Hermione and Harry just looked thoughtful.  
  
"Mister Weasley," Yit began. " I assure you he will not. If you feel you need to back away from this mission, Please do so now. We will need to trust each other. If you can't trust him, We will all die." Ron nodded his head, than turned and walked from the room, Hermione looking sadly at his back. "Can you two learn to trust him?" Harry approached Draco.  
  
"We all know your father is a death eater. Why are you going on this mission?" Draco thought before responding. "My father has my life in the death eaters planned out, regardless of what I wish to do with my life. Really! If you want to rebel against your father, who just had your mother killed, what better way than to kill his boss? His source of money and power?" Harry looked at him for a moment then turned towards Hermione. She lightly nodded then Harry held his hand out towards Yitkah. "It will be a pleasure to be working with you"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review! Or I'll cry! 


	9. Assassins, Alcohol and Drunk Students

Disclaimer- Please read chapters 1-8.  
  
They arrived early the next morning, around ten o'clock. Yitkah knocked on the door and stood still as death. The door opened, showing no one on the other side. Yitkah waved her hand to the others behind her, whom all looked a bit apprehensive.  
  
Just inside the door Yit turned towards a dark shadowy figure none of the others had seen. "Uncle Xentrix. May I introduce you to Harry Potter, Previous defeater of Voldemort, Hermione Granger, His assistant, and Draco Malfoy, my apprentice." Draco looked surprised, than blushed slightly. "Your apprentice is human?" a harsh male voice asked. "Ind-"  
  
Yitkah turned and jumped on a small figure just behind Harry. Everyone turned in surprise, No one noticing him previously. Yit wrestled with him for a moment before throwing him to the ground and pulling a bow from her back. She set an arrow and held her foot to his chest while he tried to break free. She placed slight pressure on him, making him notice her at the ready, and just lay still for a moment before bursting into laughter. she removed her foot and reset her bow and arrow.  
  
"Yit! You look just like your mother... How are you?"  
  
"Ready to begin. You?"  
  
"I'm always ready! Your friends, They're all human. These three I've heard of. This one, I know nothing about. Who is he?"  
  
"This is Draco Malfoy. Another student at Hogwarts. He has a free heart and strong will. If we survive this, I plan to make him my apprentice." Yit smiled at the man. "You've refused an apprentice for six years, and you feel to take a newcomer now? What's so special about this human?" The man stepped into the light, showing a black cloak and the tip of a blue nose. "He looks slightly elvin, but he has none in him. He seems nothing special, niece."  
  
"You should know more than anyone uncle, an appearance is nothing. To have nothing special about you makes you the best assassin." Harry and Hermione just looked on While Draco began to speak. "Xentrix Raven. I know nothing I can say will give you any faith in my abilities, but I do have useful knowledge. Yitkah trusts in my abilities as well. Please give me at least a chance to prove myself." Xentrix looked at him for a few moments, than mumbled. "Alright, he can live. Yitkah, To the game room. We have to make plans."  
  
They spent nearly twelve hours making plans, going over lines and reading through notes. Finally they were done, and they headed out to Ship Shape, a witches bar down the street. "You always need a stress reliever before a big mission!" was the answer Draco received when he asked why. There were butterbeers, fire whisky and fairy water served multiple times to each before the night was out. Everyone lost their memories after the third round...  
  
Draco woke the next morning. He was in a room he'd never seen before, and sat up, feeling silk against his skin. All of his skin. He was naked. He looked around and saw only a strand of blonde beside himself. He drew back the covers and gasped.  
  
Yitkah woke to a sudden chill on her shoulders. She reached for the blanket and felt something warm, and realized. She sat up and looked at Draco next to her.  
  
"Good morning, Draco. How did you sleep?" Draco glared at her, unsure of what to say or do. "What the hell happened last night?" Yitkah shrugged and reached for her pants. Draco looked at her thoroughly for the first time. Very slender, Average breasts, and claw marks down her back.  
  
Tea was being brewed, and breakfast made by a woman that came down with Xentrix. She was an elf that was introduced as Kame. She was another assassin whom Xentrix had known for nearly two hundred years.  
  
Draco, Xentrix, Yitkah and Kame were chit chatting and eating when Harry and Hermione screamed. Xentrix burst into laughter and looked at Draco. "If you drink fairy water, you WILL wake up the next morning with someone else. That's why I gave Yit and Mione those potions yest.. I Think I- I'll be right back." and he ran up the stairs. Xentrix came back down the stairs and handed Yit a potion. "Drink this." She drank the potion and winked at Draco, Who seemed very relaxed. Harry and Hermione came out, red as beets and Hermione looked on the verge of tears. "Hermione, Drink this. Good morning you two. Sleep well?"  
  
Harry was shaken up, but was dealing well. "I slept well. Better than ever." Suddenly he had a grin on his face and Hermione looked a little better, after drinking the potion. They ate breakfast and were talking and having fun, even Harry, Hermione and Draco. They retraced their plans, and threw on their cloaks, and aparitioned to Malfoy Manor.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review! Reviews give me inspiration! 


	10. Phase One

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I'm making no money.  
  
Stage one  
  
10 am One hour till guests arrive for the revel  
  
Draco and Yitkah slip into the house elves room, slipping a sleeping potion into the flour and wine. Then they go to Draco's room and retrieve his dagger of light. Only the bearer can see the blade and the light it illuminates. They go down into the first floor of the dungeon and wait.  
  
Harry and Hermione use the invisibility cloak to slip into Lucius Malfoy's room, placing a poison around the neck and shoulders of his robes displayed for the day. They also placed the poison on the nose and forehead of his white mask. They slipped into the main dining hall and placed a light powdered poison on the handles of the silver and around the rims of the cups. They joined Draco and Yit in the dungeons.  
  
Xentrix and Kame placed a slight intoxication wall around the front and back doors and slipped into the study, placing more intoxication walls through the hall and several domes in the study, before aparitioning directly to the first floor dungeon.  
  
11 am One hour till guests arrive  
  
Draco and Yitkah slip into the slaves quarters and remove all the weapons. Then they go to the second floor and do the same. This repeats till the last dungeon, six, is free of weapons.  
  
Harry and Hermione place odd contraptions in their ears, One next to their mouth, and still covered in the invisibility cloaks go to the roof to warn when guests arrive.  
  
Xentrix and Kame search the mansion room by room and remove every weapon in their invisibility cloaks.  
  
11:58 am First guest arrives.  
  
After hearing harry say the first guest has arrived, Draco and Yitkah make their way back to the house elves quarters, and after swearing them to secrecy, ask which meals are his fathers. He sprinkles Dragon's sand onto the food and Yitkah slips draught of the living dead into his drink. They find Voldemorts food, and do the same to his, but using Dragon's sand in his drink as well as seven other poisons. They go to the main revel hall and wait in the shadows in a corner.  
  
Harry and Hermione move across the roof to look in a window above the dining hall. They wait to make sure (After waiting forty five minutes) That the guests are eating and drinking and not noticing the poisons. After Lucius and Voldemort had eaten at least some of their food and had drank a little of their drinks they go to the main revel hall and wait in the corner with Draco and Yitkah.  
  
Xentrix and Kame find Voldemorts black robes, after Harry tells them he's not wearing them and place nearly twenty types of skin poisons (a liquid poison that seeps through skin)on his robe and mask. They join the rest and cover everyone with invisibility cloaks.  
  
Lucius  
  
Lucius is feeling happy and a bit gitty by the time his first guests arrive. Everyone's there in about twenty minutes and he takes everyone to the study to wait while guests arrive. When he realizes no one else is coming, his guests follow him to the dining area. He gives a short speech about how special this revel will be, toasts to Voldemort and him and Voldemort eat. The wine tastes sweeter than usual, and he figures the house elves have gotten the wrong wine from the cellar.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review! Pretty please with sugar on top! 


	11. Stage Two

Disclaimer- If you thought I owned anything from a book, I'm going to laugh at you. If I owned anything worth anything here, I wouldn't be broke.  
  
Stage two-  
  
1:14 pm The revel begins  
  
Lucius Malfoy stumbles onto the stage in the center of the room and looks around the room. "Someone remind me to thank my house elf! What was that, Elvish wine? Damn!" and bursts into laughter. Everyone else looks stunned for a moment before they hear MacNair yell "Bloody Hell! Lucius' drunk off his arse!" Everyone bursts into laughter.  
  
"Quiet! Okay now, We're here today to reveal a traitor in our midst!"  
  
Xentrix, still covered in the invisibility cloak, creeps up next to Malfoy and slides his wand from his pocket. He then returns to the corner.  
  
"Can anyone here tell me who he is? I can't remember!" Voldemort bursts into laughter and yells "How about that guy! He has beady eyes!"  
  
"Master, that's yourself! You're looking into the mirror!" MacNair chokes out while laughing hysterically. Harry sneaks up to Voldemort and whispers "Harry Potter is in the lowest dungeon." and the group runs off to the dungeons before Voldemort can even tell anyone what he's just heard. Xentrix stays behind, giving Draco and Yit his cloak, after grabbing a few of Voldemorts hairs that Harry had singed from his arm. Sure enough, Voldemort yells "Harry Potter is in the sixth dungeon!" And everyone stumbles towards the door.  
  
The dungeons are brick floors with a pit through all of them. There is what appears to be lava at the bottom of the pit. Right outside the door to the dungeon, Harry throws his cloak onto the outside doorknob, and opens the door outwards. The only one still cloaked is Yitkah, who hides on the other side of the dungeon than Harry, Draco and Hermione.  
  
Voldemort runs to the sixth dungeon and sees the three standing behind him. Only Voldemort, Wormtail and Lucius made it to the dungeons at all, everyone else passed out in the hallway.  
  
Xentrix walks through the hallway, placing apparitioning spells on the ones passed out, transporting them to the ministry of magic, aurors division. They had been warned that anyone who apparitions to the door wearing a death eater's shroud was removed from the revel. He makes it to the end of the hall, puts the hair into the vial and drinks the polyjuice potion. After he transforms, he partially closes the door and puts on the invisibility cloak and descends into the dungeon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about this being so short, Either this one had to be short, or was going to be three times as large. Please review! 


	12. Last Phase

Disclaimer- I own a copy of the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone DVD. That's about it. No characters, Places or items.  
  
Last Phase-  
  
Yitkah was directly behind Lucius, Wormtail and Voldemort in the dungeon, wrapped in an invisible cloak. Harry, Draco and Hermione stood in front of them, in plain sight. Xentrix was about halfway through the dungeons.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Voldemort hissed, slightly stumbling towards him. Yitkah reached up and slowly pulled his and Wormtail's wands from them before returning to the wall. Fortunately, the soft leather boots made no foot falls on the stone.  
  
"I've waited a while to see you, boy!"  
  
"You've waited to die? You know you won't survive the three of us!" Harry nearly yelled, his voice echoing through the dungeons. "Lucius"  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"Bring me a whip." Lucius walked towards the table that held such things, but couldn't take his eyes off his son. "Master, may I have per-" Lucius looked frightened around the table and looked at his master, "They're gone! My whips, daggers, everything!" Voldemort looked annoyed. "Well, transfigure me one!" Lucius stuck his hand in his pocket. "That's gone too!" Voldemort and Wormtail looked through their pockets, and realized no one had their wands. "Is this what you wanted, Harry? An unfair fight?"  
  
Just then, Voldemort went reeling, being punched from the side. He turned angrily to face himself. "What is the meaning of this?" The standing Voldemort asked. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Voldemort lying down. "Lucius. Wormtail. Throw him over." The two just stood there and looked between the two. "OVER! NOW!" and they still refused to move. The one standing turned his wand on Lucius. "NOW!" Lucius just looked. "Crucius"  
  
Lucius fell to the floor screaming, and after a few moments burst into flames. "Throw him over, Wormtail! NOW!" Wormtail watched Lucius burn to death and ran, grabbing Voldemort by his arm, and trying to drag him. Voldemort stood, grabbing wormtail by his throat, and tossing him in, instead. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"The one who just made you throw your last follower into the pit. Lucius is dead. Do you really think you can survive this without a wand? Give up now, or die!"  
  
Yitkah took her mark, as Harry, Hermione and Draco pointed their wands.  
  
"NEVER!" Voldemort yelled, as he took off running towards Harry. There were three shouts of "Petrificus Totalis!" which slowed him down, slightly. Yit took off running, just as he neared the pit. She threw all of her weight into him, and he flew backwards, grabbing her wrist as he flew into the pit of fire. The invisibility cloak flew off into the fire, and Xentrix grabbed her ankle. She tried to shake off Voldemort, but was entirely unsuccessful. Draco ran over and grabbed for her wrist, as Harry and Hermione kept shooting any spell they could think of at him.  
  
Voldemort jumped up, grabbing Xentrix' hand, and Yit bent just high enough to reach Draco's still outreached hand. Xentrix looked at Voldemort and plunged his wand into his eye, making Voldemort yet out a wail like a banshee. Xentrix kicked, and Voldemort fell back into the pit, grabbing Yit's ankle.  
  
"Get off my leg, you monstrous freak!" Yit yelled, feeling Draco's grip slip. Yit realized she was going to die. No one was coming to help. Yit reached up, grabbing Draco's forearm, and looked down at Voldemort. Yit clenched her teeth and slowly bent her leg, bringing Voldemort a little closer. "LET GO!" she screamed, kicking Xentrix' wand straight through the back of his head. Voldemort whimpered and his grip slipped, sending him toppling into the lava. Draco looked down at her, and a bead of sweat fell onto her arm. Draco was trying his best, but was slipping. Yitkah tried to speak, but nearly screamed. "Get up to your knees! Pull yourself up! Please!"  
  
Draco drew breath, and slowly pulled himself off the floor, placing his knees under him, then tried to stand. after a moment, Yit reached out and nearly pulled him in, as she grabbed the stone floor and nearly pulled herself up. She looked around and realized what happened. When Voldemort fell, they accidentally froze Xentrix, then the mirror behind him, freezing themselves. She couldn't help but giggle as she tried to catch her breath. She put her arm around Draco, then put her forehead to his.  
  
"We did it! Voldemort's dead!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review! One chapter left! 


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I don't even own a house, let alone all the money I'd have if I owned them! Sniff  
  
Come what may-  
  
Draco, Harry, Hermione and Yitkah sat in chairs opposite Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagal and Pomphrey.  
  
"And that's what happened!" Yitkah finished. Harry and Hermione were red from embarrassment, and Draco had his hand on Yitkah's.  
  
"It's finally over!" Snape practically yelled.  
  
"Maybe now you can gain a sense of humor..." McGonagal mused. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like never before. "You know that you're all famous and rich now. "  
  
"Please! Tell them I wasn't There! I'm rich and famous enough!"  
  
"I was there!" Ron said, and the four looked around the room, to see a semi transparent Ron standing in the corner. "Don't tell me you thought Draco pulled you up himself. He could barely handle his bag! Professor Snape made me a potion to make me invisible. Originally he was going to go himself, but when I backed out, he reminded me it may be my last chance to see you two. And that there would be a nice reward..." Harry, Hermione and Yitkah laughed, while Draco looked unamused. "Prove it, Weasle!"  
  
"You broke two of the three rules of ambassadorship your first night." Draco turned deadly pale, and the others laughed harder. "Come on, Harry! You know you want THIS in the paper! Harry Potter and friends beat You-Know- Who again!"  
  
"No, Ron! I feel betrayed!"  
  
"You feel betrayed!" Ron smiled evilly, "I saw what you did!" His eyes shot between Harry and Hermione. "Bad Harry!"  
  
Even Dumbledore laughed out loud at this. "You four need to behave in the school. You five will be getting rewards Friday in a ceremony here, at the school. You may invite anyone you wish. You have the rest of the week free from classes, if you like. Go and celebrate. We're feasting tonight at dinner. Be there, okay?" The five nodded their heads. "You're dismissed. Have fun!" and the five left the room skipping and talking about what had happened.  
  
Finally it was over.  
  
Yitkah and Draco excused themselves from the others, and walked down to the dungeons, hand in hand.  
  
Time to celebrate!  
  
Fin  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review if you liked it, if you didn't I don't care! Just review! 


End file.
